


Aprovecha el tiempo

by MireyaDC



Category: Doctor Who, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendzone, Gen, Hope, Love Confessions, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireyaDC/pseuds/MireyaDC
Summary: Aveces hace falta que alguien llegue y te abra los ojos para que veas lo que tienes delante.Doc aprendió por las malas, pero no permitirá que Phineas cometa el mismo error.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler





	Aprovecha el tiempo

Mientras Jazz, Ryan y Graham hablaban con Baljeet y Buford, y Doc escaneaba en busca de tecnología extraterrestre; los hermanos e Isabella entraron corriendo en la cabina de policía azul, querían curiosear un poco. 

-¡Está muy chula! - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor. 

-Phineas, no se si es corrector estar aquí sin el permiso del Doctor - comentó Isa. 

-No te preocupes - trató de calmará mientras se acercaba a ver las palancas y botones de los controles, y entonces se le ocurrió algo - Ella dijo que la nave tenía fallos ¿no es así? Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy. 

-Phineas, no toques nada, la nave no es tuya, - Insistió Isa con el go de preocupación - no creo que le haga mucha gracia al Doctor. 

-No te preocupes Isa, le encantará. 

  


* * *

  


Cuando Doc entró en la TARDIS unos minutos después y vio a los hermanos trasteando con los controles, se sorprendió bastante, por suerte apenas habían tocado nada aún. 

-¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo con mi querida y muy perfecta máquina del tiempo? - rugió Doc acercándose a ellos. 

-La estamos reparando, tiene el sistema de navegación estropeado y también el camuflaje - explicó el pelirrojo. 

-Ya lo sé, pero no lo toquéis, por favor.

-Tranquila Doc, se nos da bien arreglar cosas, la dejaremos como nueva.

-Es que no quiero que la repareis. Ella es así, perfecta en sus imperfecciones, no es un error el no llevarnos donde queremos, es una aventura, la TARDIS te lleva a un punto en tres donde quieres estar y donde necesitas estar, da emoción a los viajes. Y la forma de cabina,... ya he tenido la posibilidad antes de arreglarla, pero nunca he querido, es un clásico, es preciosa y tras más siglos de los que puedo recordar viéndola así, no creo que pudiese imaginarla de otra forma. Mi TARDIS es increíble tanto por sus virtudes como por sus defectos y la quiero tal y como es.

Ferb se secó las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco. 

-Eso es muy bonito Doc - dijo Isa conmovida por sus palabras. 

-Pero si solo es una máquina - protestó Phineas provocado que todos le mirasen.

-Y Perry solo es un ornitorrinco - contraargumentó Doc. 

-Perry es un ser vivo, tiene un alma y sentimientos.

-La TARDIS también, ella está viva, tiene un alma, sentimientos,... 

-Lo ciento Doc, yo... no lo sabía, perdona.

-No pasa nada, de todas formas le caes bien - dijo Doc acercándose a los controles y los acaricio - ¿No es así, preciosa? 

La máquina emitió un suave zumbido. 

-¡Ah, sí... ! - exclamó Doc como si la nave le hubiese dicho algo, luego miró a la joven ispana - y tú también le caes muy bien, Isa. 

-Gracias, supongo. Doctor ¿Podemos quedarnos viendo la nave? No tocaremos nada, lo prometo. 

-Por supuesto, pero cuidado con perderos, y phineas, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. 

-¿Qué hice ahora? 

-Nada, solo ven, acompáñame un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo de la TARDIS y dejaron a Ferb e Isabella adentrándose por otro.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el niño.

-Yo he tenido una vida muy larga, - comenzó a explicar Doc - he conocido y perdido a mucha personas, más de las que pueda llegar a contar. Aquí, en la TARDIS, con mi vida semiinmortal y mis infinitas regeneraciones, aveces me olvido lo efímero que es el tiempo, se te escapa sin que te des cuenta.

-¿Qué pretendes decir?

-Parecen un buen chico y muy inteligente. No quiero que cometa el mismo error que yo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Fue hace tres regeneraciones ya, cuando yo aún era un hombre, y muy guapo por cierto - ella se rio al ver el rostro de confusión del chico - tenía una amiga, - continuó explicando - una compañera de viajes, al principio no era más que eso, alguien con quien vivir aventuras, viajar en el tiempo salvar galaxias, incluso luchar contra ejércitos de robots de otra dimensión. Pero luego nos fuimos enamorando, era perfecto estar junto a ella y los dos hacíamos lo imposible por mantener al otro a salvo, eramos inseparables, pero decíamos ser solo eso, amigos. Yo nunca le dije que la amaba, ni que estaba enamorado de ella aunque fuese obvio que ella lo estaba de mí, no le dije porque creí que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no era así. - el tono del Doctor se fue volviendo cada ves más triste - Cuando aquellos robot regresaron, los dos ejércitos de mis dos mayores enemigos, traté de salvar el mundo como hago siempre y ella me ayudaba, pero fue arrastrada por el portal que abrí, por fortuna su padre la salvó en el último segundo, pero quedó encerrada en la otra dimensión sin posibilidad de volver. La perdí sin haber podido decirle "Te quiero". - tras un largo suspiro miró a Phineas a los ojos - Mi vida es eterna en comparación con la humana, incluso con la de un señor del tiempo, y aún así, se me acaba el tiempo. No cometas el mismo error que yo, aprovecha cada segundo y no pierdas el tiempo. Ve por ella. 

-¿Por quién?

-¡Phineas! Centrate de una vez. O eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta o te crees que puedes engañarme, pero no es así. Todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por tú amiga.

-¿lsa? Pero ella...

La mujer se detuvo para mirarlo de frente y no hizo falta más que esa mirada para hacer al chico darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Iré por ella.

Phineas salió corriendo por el pasillo, de vuelta a donde estaba su hermano y el amor de su vida.

-Corre chico listo - susurró la Doctora.

No tardaron mucho en oírse los gritos de alegría de la chica, haciendo que Doc sonríes orgullosa. 


End file.
